


Submit Ideas And Usernames! (Crankiplier Only Please!)

by AloefiedEgg



Category: Crankgamplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insert, M/M, Self-Insert, Smut, Submit Ideas, Submit Names, Submit prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloefiedEgg/pseuds/AloefiedEgg
Summary: I'm looking for usernames and ideas for fanfics, please feel free to comment them!
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Markiplier & Crankgameplays
Comments: 11
Kudos: 2





	Submit Ideas And Usernames! (Crankiplier Only Please!)

**Author's Note:**

> Rules:   
> \- No slurs  
> \- No hate  
> \- No submitting a name that isn't yours or you haven't gotten consent to submit  
> \- Please follow the format

Username You'd Like To See In A Work:  
Are You Okay With This Name Being In Smut and 18+ Works?   
Is This Your Username Or The Username Of A Consenting Party?

OR If you're submitting an idea for a work, please follow this format!

Fanfic Prompt/Idea:   
Is This 18+ or NSFW/Smut?  
Is This Your Original Idea Or An Idea That Is Free To Use?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading up on things! To leave a comment suggesting and to confirm you read the rules and format please put a :) at the end of your comment!


End file.
